REWIND
by Kantong Mata
Summary: Saya akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan Midoriya dalam menemukan pilihan hatinya.. Bakugou x Midoriya, Slight Todoroki x Midoriya


Hallo nama saya sama dengan nama akun saya, jadi saya rasa tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi, tp akan lebih baik jika cerita ini saya awali dengan curahan hati saya sedikit. Saya baru pertama kali menulis cerita di fandom BNH, mohon maaf sebelumnya jika saya ada kesalahan dalam karakter atau alur cerita karena cerita serta sifat karakter dalam cerita ini mungkin tidak sama dengan cerita asli BNH karena kalo sama saya di anggap plagiat hahaha jd cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasi saya, saya berharap cerita saya setidaknya dapat mengibur para pembaca sekalian :)

 **Rewind cerita ini di buat berdasarkan imajinasi Kantong Mata.**

 **My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kouhei.**

 **Alert: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Bakugou x Deku, Todoroki x Deku (slight).**

 ***Prolog Cerita***

Namanya Midoriya Izuku, ia adalah teman dekat ku saat di SMA dahulu. Saat di SMA nama panggilanya adalah Deku, Deku adalah orang yang ramah, hampir diriku tidak pernah melihat dirinya marah, melainkan senyum lebarnya yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi aku pernah mendengar ia marah dan hampir lepas kendali saat dirinya terdapat masalah dengan Bakugou teman masa kecilnya.

Aku sangat paham dengan sifat Deku, sekeras apa pun orang yang berlaku kasar baik dalam perbuatan maupun perkataan padanya ia akan tetap sabar tanpa melawan, namun jika menurutnya sudah di luar batas mungkin ia akan marah dan lepas kendali. Aku rasa hal tersebut lah yang terjadi saat ia sedang ada masalah dengan Bakugou. Masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Pertanyaan tersebut yang ada dibenak kalian bukan? Tenang para pembaca sekalian aku akan menceritakan konfik tersebut secara jelas dan detail, maka dari itu aku meminta waktu sebentar untuk menjelaskan terlebih dahulu latar belakang karakter dalam cerita ini..

Seperti yang kukatakan di awal cerita Deku adalah orang yang ramah, pintar dalam pelajaran, mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja dan selalu menolong tanpah pamrih benar - benar pria idaman wanita. Namun sifat kikunya akan muncul saat sudah berada di dekat wanita, ia pasti akan berbicara terbatah - batah, polos sekali. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan Bakugou, yang kasar, tidak ramah dan terlihat angkuh, walau pun ia juga merupakan anak yang cerdas dikelas dan suka menolong tanpa pamrih. Mungkin perbedaaan kedua sifat tersebut lah yang membuat keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya sekarang menjadi sepasang suami - suami (?)

Singkat cerita dari kecil Deku memiliki perasaan kepada Bakugou, Deku melihat Bakugou layaknya _role mode._ Dari kecil mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama hingga masuk sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Akan tetapi dari kecil hubungan Deku dan Bakugou tidak semulus saat ini, hingga saat SMA mereka berdua pun menjadi sedikit akrab.

Lulus dari SMA mereka berdua masuk di Universitas Ternama di Tokyo dan bekerja di perusahaan yang kali ini keduanya tak sama. Setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun bekerja hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlihat menjauh justru sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya Bakugou pun melamar Deku. Bagi Deku hal tersebut bagai mimpi jadi kenyataan tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima lamaran tersebut. Mereka berdua pun menikah dan tinggal bersama.

Setelah tinggal bersama berbagai ujian pun di hadapi keduanya, dari sinilah awal cerita permasalah tersebut dimulai, kali ini aku akan menceritakan dari sudut pandang Deku.. wah gawat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00 pagi aku harus segera tidur karena pagi ini aku ada kelas di kampus. Jika ada waktu luang nanti akan aku ceritakan kembali kepada kalian. Stay tune!! jika kalian masih penasaran akan cerita selanjutnya.. :)

Maaf jika masih ada typo dalam cerita karena sesungguhnya saya mengetik beneran jam 3 pagi sekalian sahur jd mata masih 1/2 watt (?). Di tunggu review dari para pembaca sekalian, mau kasih saran atau hujatan nggak papa saya terima dengan ikhlas :) terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan membaca fanfict saya ini see you next time..


End file.
